Say Cheese!
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: In which the Guardians get drunk, games are played, secrets are revealed, and Jack Frost gets the one thing he's always wanted: a camera.


**My first ever Guardians-get-drunk fic! Bask in its glory! *giggles uncontrollably then eventually gets a hold of self* Sorry 'bout that. ANYWAY! Enjoy **_**Say Cheese!**_

* * *

Say Cheese!

"I win," Bunny slurred, stumbling drunkenly across the floor.

"You cheat," North countered. "Everyone" hiccup "knows that I" hiccup "am greatest at _Just Dance_."

Yes, Bunny and North were drunk off their asses and had just gotten through their third attempt at playing _Just Dance_ –the second one, that is. Bunny just barely managed to get a hundred points on _Its Raining Men_.

"No one knows tha', ya annoying git," Bunny managed to say before stumbling into the wall. "Ow." He sank slowly to the ground, sitting in protest. In protest of what, he didn't know.

"Heehee," Tooth giggled from her spot on the couch. She had drunk them both under the table, managing to get through two bottles of North's strongest liquor before she had to quit. Poor Sandy was passed out on the floor, having lost a long time ago. A dreamsand image of kittens playing with yarn floated above his head.

"You fell," Tooth continued, still giggling stupidly. "Heehee!"

"Shut up," Bunny grumbled from his spot on the floor. His overly large ears flattened, though one of them seemed to fall a little sideways.

"Bunny . . . is right. Shut up" hiccup "Tooth," North slurred, gesturing wildly. He ended up hiccupping again, sending Tooth into yet another bout of uncontrollable laughter.

"Heeheeheehee!" she giggled, flopping back onto the couch. She immediately sprang back up, a strange glint in her eyes. "Le's play a game!" Tooth suggested.

"Why" hiccup "not?" North decided. "What game" hiccup "Toothie?"

"Twister!" Tooth chirped –no pun intended.

So it was decided. The three drunken Guardians were going to play Twister. Now the only problem was finding a Twister game . . .

The wind blew one such game out of the closet, setting it down in front of Bunny. He didn't think anything of it; instead choosing to claim that he found it.

"Found tha blasted game!" he managed to say. "'ow do we play?"

"I call out" hiccup "color and hand, then you" hiccup "put hand or foot on that" hiccup "spot," North explained, helping set up the game. Normally they could have it set up in seconds, being as there was only a plastic blanket-like-thing, but in their drunken state it took several minutes. Finally they had the game set up and ready to play.

"Left foot green!" North boomed, ending in another hiccup.

Bunny and Tooth were doing surprisingly well. Then again, it was only the first turn. They went through several rounds before there was a complicated, twisted, strange tangle of the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny.

"Get off me ear," Bunny grumbled.

"Heehee sorry," Tooth giggled, moving her foot to another spot.

North chuckled. "Good" hiccup "work! Now right" hiccup "hand red."

The two Guardians playing tried to do just that, but in their state they couldn't find the red circle. Tooth ended up extending too far and knocking Bunny over, taking her with him.

"OOF!" they cried in unison before looking at each other and starting to laugh.

"This is" hiccup "fun!" North laughed. "But no" hiccup "more. Not for me."

"Fine," Tooth pouted, managing to sit up so she could cross her arms. "You're no fun."

After a while of sitting on the floor and random bouts of laughter, the three Guardians finally decided to play a different game: Secret Tell. The rules were simple. All they had to do was answer a question correctly and if they got it wrong, they had to tell one of their deepest secrets. Easy, right? Not with three drunks playing.

"What is" hiccup "the capital of" hiccup "Peru?" North asked Tooth.

"Venezuela!" she giggled. North shook his head, causing everything in front of him to blur over for a second.

"No," hiccup "is Lima. Tell secret," North demanded with another hiccup tacked onto the end. He was a very hiccup-y drunk.

"I . . . I stole a candy bar once!" Tooth giggled. "I know I wasn' sapposed to, but I was hungry an the store was open. Candy is bad for your teeth, though."

North nodded like this made perfect sense while Bunny just sat on the ground, staring at Tooth like she had spoken a different language. In his drunken stupor, she might as well had. But it was his turn to answer a question, so he had to try to pay attention.

"Where do the mini-fairies live?" Tooth giggled.

"In da . . . pole?" Bunny guessed, not really sure what Tooth had asked. The fairy shook her head.

"Nope! Tooth Palace! Heehee, now tell us your secret!"

Bunny's furry face scrunched up in thought. What secret did he have? Hmm . . . oh, right! There was that one thing he never told anyone about . . .

"The blizzard of '68 wasn' totally Jack's fault," Bunny slurred. "I annoyed the crap outta him and pissed him off. Then he ruined Easter with a blizzard."

North and Tooth gasped, though North ended with another hiccup. Jack hadn't been completely at fault for the blizzard of '68? Bunny had been ranting about that for months! Next it was Bunny's turn to ask North something. He had as sly of a grin on his face as he could muster as he asked the old man the question.

"Who's older: MiM or Tooth?" Bunny grinned.

"Tooth, right?" North tried, again hiccupping.

"NOPE! Tell us a secret, ol' geezer," Bunny slurred, bobbing his head up and down. North tried to think of something before it occurred to him. _Might_ _as well_, he decided.

"I kicked" hiccup "an elf once. He" hiccup "flew across room like" hiccup "football. Was funny," North managed with a grin.

As the three drunk Guardians continued their game, they didn't notice one extra person watching from the open doorway. And they certainly didn't notice that this person was holding a video camera that was pointed right at them. The white-haired teenager in question snickered quietly.

"Say cheese," Jack Frost whispered with an impish grin on his face as the other three made complete fools of themselves.

"This is so going on YouTube."

* * *

**And there it is! So in short: they got drunk, they played Just Dance and Twister, Tooth stole something sugary, Bunny helped cause the blizzard of '68, North punted an elf, and Jack filmed the whole thing! Heehee! Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
